Luna Nightshade - dragon slayer
by Foxychan97
Summary: Luna nightshade, a dragon slayer from Sin, travels to Fiore looking for a new life after being in a magical coma for 7 and a half years. She makes her way to magnolia where she finds fairy tail and joins just after the core members go missing. Gajeel/OC story. First fan fiction, sorry if it sucks :3 rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue part 1

Summary:

Luna nightshade, a dragon slayer from Sin, travels to Fiore looking for a new life after being in a magical coma for 7 and a half years. She makes her way to magnolia where she finds fairy tail and joins just after the core members go missing.

 **A/N ~**

Okay so this is my first fan fiction so I'm gonna apologise now if it's not that good. This is going to be a Gajeel/OC story so I'll need feedback to see if it's alright, like if I got the characters personalities right and such but anyways here's a prologue :3 read and enjoy :3

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

X767, Sin, monster infested forest

Tenebris, the darkness dragon, was prowling around the forest searching for food when he heard high pitched cries and whimpers coming from the bushes just north of him. He sniffed the air trying to find out what it was before he decided to check it out, and figured it was a young human hatchling, he got angry at that. 'What type of human leaves their hatchlings out in the cold?' He asked himself as he growled softly to try calm his anger 'no need to scare the poor thing' he chuckled to himself as he got closer to were the child is laying down.

When he moved the bushes with his snout the baby stopped crying and looked up at him with big eyes the colour of a lunar eclipse, blood red with no pupils and a silvery outline. He blinked in surprise before sniffing the baby again, "well you're a girl, congratulations!" Tenebris said in a gravelly joyful voice.

She just blinked before gurgling and reaching grabby hands to his nose.

"Ah, I see you want to come with me?" He asked, all he got in return was a grumbled agreement and more grabby hands. "Okay okay, let me pick you up.." He said before moving slightly so his tail could snake out and curl around her to be picked up comfortably, "well little bean, looks like I'll be your new daddy!" Tenebris exclaimed while he walked back to his cave on the mountain behind him.

* * *

X768, Sin, slightly less monster infested forest

Tenebris looked around him with shifty eyes, trying to find the little bean he'd adopted a year ago. She's been absorbing the magic energy he gives her so she can be a dragon slayer but it turns out, she's really good at shifting into shadows and hiding while sneaking up on him. He's been ambushed twice in the last month alone by her just jumping from the ceiling of the cave. Doesn't matter that she's only a year and a half old, once she started crawling, she's been able to shift into shadows and run sneak attacks on him. Usually he just goes with it, but.. Now he can't even hear her breathing. He gets worried for his little bean. If she gets any better and then joins a guild it'll be all espionage missions.. And those are dangerous! He doesn't want his little bean going on those types of missions! Preferably no missions.. She's too young for it now but when she's older! 'Don't think about that now.. Just look around for he-'

His train of thought ran out when she launched herself from the ceiling with an ear rumbling battle cry. Tenebris looked up at the sound and wished he hadn't. His little bean was aiming to land on his snout.. But, 'cause he looked up.. She landed in his nostril.

"AHH!" Tenebris shouted and tried to dislodge her but ended up sneezing into his clawed hand. She shot out of his nose and grabbed his thumb claw before she could go shooting out the mouth of the cave and into the trees. "Okay, Luna, you're not allowed do anymore sneak attacks." Luna pouted up at him but nodded her little head. Can't say no to her daddy when he says her proper name and not 'little bean'.

"Buh daddy~!" She whined in her cute kicked lizard voice.

"No buts, little bean, that could have been dangerous." He said in a serious voice, which made her lower lip tremble. So he decided to lighten the mood a little, "besides you could have gotten stuck in my nose forever!" He added on in a voice full of mock horror.

"Nooo~ I don' wan daddies buggers!" Luna shouted back, actual horror in her voice as she tried to squirm away.

"Then go wash up," he replied turning his back to the front of the cave, "and no shadow hopping!"

"Awww~" was the only reply he got back along with a splash of water as she jumped into the little stream at the back of the cave. 'I don't want to know what'll happen when I teach her actual attacks.' Tenebris thinks with a mental shudder.

* * *

20th of June X769, Sin, same forest - even less monsters

Luna is now three as today is her birthday, and because of the dragon slayer magic she's maturing at a faster rate than normal human girls. Now she has the mentality of a six or seven year old, and what do all little girls at that age want?

Shinny things.

And people to punch. But shinny things is top of the list. So Tenebris and Luna are scouring the forest floors and different cave walls for pretty rocks and flowers.

Luna is jumping from cave to cave by the shadows looking for crystals so she can try make her daddy a bracelet or a circlet for one of the horns on his head. She's gone fairly high up the mountain at this point, there's only one cave left to look in now and that's at the very top. In every cave she's looked in so far have been little crystals and veins of quarts through the walls, going from the base of the mountain all the way to the top. She can only tell because there's magical energy in the quarts veins and she's been following them for hours now, 'just one more jump all I'll make it to the top!' Luna thinks to herself trying to boost herself up, 'cause she's getting tired now from using her magic to shadow jump.

"Okay.. One more time and I'll make it! I have to find that big ball of energy at the top!" She shouts, gathering her magic for another jump. As the shadows of the cave start swirling around her in a black vortex, Luna crouches down to get ready for the landing in the next cave so she doesn't break a leg.

As soon as she landed in the new cave, a voice rang out, "Took you long enough to get here," making her scream out in surprise and fright.

"Dad! Don't scare me like that!" Luna shouted out, one hand grabbing the material over her heart the other over her face, covering her eyes.

"You were distracted, now come here I think think is what you're looking for." Tenebris replied, motioning her over with a wave of his tail.

Luna walked towards him, her face lit up in excitement. "What did you find?! Is it awesome?!" She exclaimed, her whole body buzzing with excited energy.

"It's a crystal and I brought the flowers I found outside," then he smirked slyly, "I also might have used my shadow form to get you a present in the human village a few miles away.." He was cut off by a happy squeal and a small body colliding with his front leg in a death vice hug.

"Yay~! My daddies the best!" Luna squealed in an even higher voice.

Tenebris winced slightly at the tone but didn't say anything about it, "okay, okay, come on! Look over here." He said trying to dislodge her from his leg. He gave up after a little while and just walked with her clinging like a leech.

"Daddy, what's that?" Luna asked pointing at a small bundle of black and white fabric.

"That's your present! It's what the humans call a 'magical sun dress', it'll never rip and it gets bigger as you do! Isn't it cool?" Tenebris stated with a smile on his big scaly face, "go and have a look at it!"

"Okay daddy!" Luna replied happily as she slid down is leg to the floor with a _thump._ When she got over to it she picked it up and the dress started to shimmer and change sizes to fit her perfectly. Luna squealed again and tore off her t-shirt before putting the dress on. When she had put it on over her shorts, she looked down to see the pattern, it was a pretty black and white checkered design with 'bottomless' pockets at the sides and a few layers of tulle for an underskirt so it puffed out slightly. "I love it!" Luna proclaimed with another squeal as she ran in circles through the cave.

Tenebris smiled at her fondly, "happy birthday little bean."

* * *

Seven year time skip ~ 20th of June X777, Sin, same forest - normal monster levels

Luna is now ten years old and over the years she's become a powerful dragon slayer, powerful enough to be a worthy adversary to a Wizard Saint. But today, she's just Luna Nightshade, celebrating her birthday with her daddy.

"C'mon dad! We gotta get to the top so we can see the crystal for my birthday!" Luna shouts in a half whine/half demand.

"Alright, alright! Climb on I'll fly us there," Tenebris replies in an exasperated tone, "so you don't wear yourself out again." Luna huffs but complies to the command.

When they reach the top of the mountain and enter the cave, Luna gapes in awe, the whole place has been decorated with vines and flowers wrapped around the large crystals and a few lightning glow bugs flying around giving the whole cave an ethereal feel to it. "Wow.." Luna sighs out in an amazed stupor.

"C'mon little bean, look over at the crystal and tell me what you see." Tenebris said happily, really proud of what he did.

"There's two presents over there!" Luna shouts in happiness as she scrambles off his back to get over there.

"The crystal is glowing, but yes there is two presents there." He says with a soft chuckle, "I pushed some of my magic into it so whenever you leave the nest, all you have to do is search for the feel of my magic and you'll be able to find me again." Tenebris explains with a slightly pained smile that only confuses Luna. 'I'll have to leave her soon.. The other dragons are getting worried about the poachers..'

"But! I don't wanna leave you! I'll stay with you forever!" Luna proclaims with a wide beaming smile that shows off her fangs.

"But what about those magic guilds in Fiore? When I was talking about them you were excited to go.." He says softly trying to get her to understand without really saying he'll have to leave.

"But I thought you'd come with me.." Luna says back with slightly tremulous eyes.

Tenebris sighs wearily and thinks for a moment on how to explain her or him leaving without her crying, "well think of it this way, when hatchlings are old enough to live in the world on their own, they leave the nest and look for there own adventures! When I was ready to leave I was sad as well, I couldn't think of anything better than staying with my parents. But then my father told me of all the adventures he had when he left his own nest and then I started getting so excited! You see leaving the family is important, so you can find and start your own family and then make your own nest! But that's not the important part, what is important is going out into the world to find your meaning for living! I can't tell you what yours will be but I can tell you mine. My reason for living is the trill of battles, and finding new opponents to fight and test my strength against! Because I thought it was fun and it never got boring, so when your old enough you'll be able to find that trill for life out in world but you'll never be truly alone. That's why I said for you to go to Fiore and start there by joining a guild. And maybe you'll find your mate out there, you never now." He finished off with a wink then let out a booming laugh at Lunas' glowing red face.

"Yuck! I don't want a mate." Luna exclaimed with a face like someone sucked a lemon.

"Don't say that, when you find your mate it'll feel like a piece of your soul that had been missing was found. You'll never know joy like that until you find them." Tenebris said softly looking wistfully up to the sky. 'Oh Lucidus.. I'll find you again some day..'

"Did you ever have a mate?" Luna asked, her head tilted to the side a look of contemplation on her face.

"I did, but she died a long time ago," Tenebris replied softly, "that's how I know what I'm talking about. There isn't a greater happiness then finding your mate, especially when you go out looking for them. As soon as you smell their sent, the other half of your soul that was missing just clicks into place." He explained looking over at Luna to discover a look of pure determination in her eyes and a fanged grin in place.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?! Now I can't wait to get out there!" Luna squealed happily.

"Now now, open your birthday presents first! Can't go out there without opening your presents!" Tenebris replied with a hearty chuckle, glad that she's not down about leaving at some point.

"Okay!" Luna replied with a loud laugh, her grin and determination still in place. She scrambled over to the first one, simply because it's bigger, and rips off the big leaves its wrapped in. Then abruptly starts squealing again. When she opened it, she seen the blackest material she's ever witnessed. As she pulled it out, Luna gasped at the feel of it, it was made of the finest silks but felt as soft as thousand year old cobwebs, like you could poke a hole through it with your finger.

"Ah I see you get the cloak first, will I tell you what it does?" He asked chuckling at her awed and dazed expression as she rubbed the cloak to her cheek.

"Yeah.." Luna sighed out still in a daze at the softness.

"Alright, well, when you have it on with the hood up you turn invisible, and it masks your sent. But when it's just on with the hood down, it acts as a cloaking device for your magical pressure, so while you have it on no one will be able to tell how powerful you are by reading your aura." Tenebris explained patiently, waiting for her daze to end. Suddenly she abruptly shook her head from side to side and through the cloak on over her self, then looked up at her daddy with an expectant face. "There see? I can barely feel your magical presence now so when you come across humans they won't be able to tell your a wizard!" He stated happily with a wide smile.

"It's perfect!" Luna squealed again in excitement, then went over to the smaller present and decided to open it more carefully, so she can keep the leaf as a memento of such a good day.

"Now! The second present! This one is a necklace made out of my own scales and woven together with my magic. It'll fit snugly to your neck like a collar.."("its a chocker dad")"Yeah a chocker! Anyways, it has a wyvern fang attached to it by an extendable chain so you can use it as a dagger without taking it off." He stated proudly with a smug grin.

"That's awesome!" Luna shouted excitedly getting a closer look at it. The scales part was black, soft and malleable so it doesn't constrict the airways, and then the wyvern fang was at least six inches long with a metal coating and small dragons carved into it, when she put it on it shrunk to the size of her neck with the fang dagger hanging in the middle of her chest.

"When you put a tiny bit of magic into it while pulling the dagger the chain will extend, it will also never break so don't worry about that." Tenebris said smiling fondly at her while she tried it out.

"Dad! This is amazing! I love it!" Luna shouted while running in circles slashing around with the dagger.

"That's good little bean, c'mon lets go look at the stars for a while."

"Okay daddy." She said moving around to sit cross legged near the mouth of the cave. When Tenebris settled in behind her she leaned back against his warm belly and tipped her head back to look up at the sky. 'So I'll look for my mate soon.. I wonder what that super happiness feels like?' Luna thought to her self as she started to drift off to sleep, "I love you daddy.."

"I love you too, little bean."


	2. Prologue part 2

**A/N ~**

So part two of the the prologue and then the real story starts! :D tell me what you think of this guys, feedback from readers is super helpful :3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

7th of July X777, Sin, Same forest as usual

Luna and Tenebris were playing hide and seek slayer style, when _it_ happened. Tenebris had been worried for weeks about the poachers and they finally found him. They came from all sides of the clearing he was in after they sent out magical chains to keep him from flying away, brandishing magical enhanced weapons to cut through his scales and clip his wings.

Luna crashed through the bushes shouting happily that she found her daddy, only to stop dead in her tracks when the scent of blood filtered into her senses.

As she took in the scene before her, the pools of blood, giant chunks of flesh torn off her fathers body; exposing the bones of his legs and tail, the man standing on her downed fathers head sawing off his horns, the other twenty or so men standing in the clearing supplying magic to the chains, and the one man standing in front of Tenebris, holding a diamond sword up to his chest readying it to slice through his scales to get too his heart. After all this clicked into her head, the only thing that could be read on her face was pure malicious rage and murder in her ecliptic eyes.

Luna subconsciously activated her dragon force, and the sheer amount of power radiating off of her caused a few men near her to piss them selfs in terror. The black scales that were now coating her body glinted dangerously before she took off in a blur slashing the men's throats with her wyvern dagger. They never stood a chance.

When she got to the man standing on her fathers head, his horns had already been sawn off and Luna had blood coating her face and her black and white checkered sun dress. Luna let go of the dagger and let the chain connecting it retract back to the chocker around her neck, grabbed the mans shoulders with her talons so they dug deep into the muscles and let off a **"Darkness dragons roar!"** Point blank into his face, causing his head to explode in a morbid rain of blood, skull fragments and brain matter.

Luna dropped the body of the now dead man and turned slowly towards the apparent leader of the group. His eyes were wide in thinly veiled horror, but there was also some sort of viscous glee, like he was happy to have found someone so powerful.

"Awh~ is the little princess sad her daddy's dead?" He cooed in a sadistic manner.

Luna didn't grace him with an answer as she leapt up into the air screaming out, **"darkness dragons claw!"** As she fell at high speed from the great hight, kicking out her right leg at the mans hand holding the sword, her left leg dropping down in an axe kick to catch him at his collar bone, snapping it and his shoulder into pieces.

The man hissed in pain clutching at his broken shoulder in a vain attempt to staunch the pain, "You little bitch!" He snarled at Luna, who only dashed forwards and scooped up the diamond sword from its place on the ground a few meters away.

'I've never used a sword before.. Maybe if I use it like a giant dagger?' Luna thought to herself as she shot forwards again slashing the sword at is right leg, cutting deep into the muscle and nicking his femoral artery, causing a spray of blood as he fell to the ground, hand pressed to the wound on his inner thigh too try stop the blood. Luna calmly walked towards him and pointed the tip of the sword at his chest, _"How do you like getting stabbed in the chest?"_ She hissed at him with a rumbling growl, thrusting the sword towards his heart and out his back.

Luna walked towards her father on shaky legs, only to fall to her knees a few meters away, her dragon force dissipating into the air as her adrenaline wore off.

"Little bean.." Came the rasping voice of her father. Lunas' head whipped up to look at him, Tenebris looked so majestic just this morning.. Now though, he looks so beaten and broken.. That thought only caused her heart to break more. "I have something for you to do.. I want you to use your **soul consuming** spell on me.. After I give you my heart. That's what they were after, little bean.." His voice broke off into a wheeze, a painful sounding cough coming from him.

"But daddy! If you do that, you won't get reincarnated to be with your mate!" Luna replied sounding desperate, with her voice chocked up on tears.

"I will.. Eventually.." Tenebris retorted as he reached a clawed hand up to his chest, over his heart, "When I take my heart scales off, I want you.. To cast your spell.. I still have many things to tell you.. about the anchor.." He said, his once rumbling voice weakened to a mere whisper.

"Why daddy? I don't wanna go sailing!" Luna half shouted/half sobbed in confusion and anguish.

Tenebris let out a rasping laugh, "not boat anchor.. The anchor in the human realm keeping the dragons in earthland.." He let out another painful cough, "I'm going to take the scales now.. Ready your spell for me.." He asked looking into her tear filled ecliptic eyes.

".. Okay daddy.. If that's what you want.." Luna replied gathering her magic to do what he said.

He just nodded his head silently, lifting up his protective outer scales so he can find the softer, sky blue coloured, heart scales, "Are you ready..?" Tenebris asked receiving a muted nod in response, "alright on three cast the spell," he said starting to pluck the scales away to reveal his pale pink crystallising heart, "One... Two.. Three!"

 **"Take-over magic: soul consumption!"** Luna shouted out as she cast her spell on him to start merging his soul to her body.

"Okay.. Now I'll implant my heart.. Into you.. Then layer the heart scales when it's been absorbed into you.." Tenebris rasped out in a weak whisper, motioning her with a claw to lay down so he can position the crystalline heart over her own, "when your magic is back up to.. Normal levels, this heart will replace your old one.. You'll get more powerful instincts towards people you consider family.. and your mate when you find him.."

Luna just nodded, hot and fat tears leaking out the corners of her eyes, leaving two clean trails on her otherwise blood covered face.

"When the heart scales are fused to your skin you will be transported to the time crystal in the cave at the top of the mountain.. So when your released from it all your things will be right there.. For you to start your own adventure.. I don't know how long you'll be in there.. But you won't age and you'll.. Have another magic when you wake up.. It's soul listening magic.." When Tenebris finished speaking, his body started to waver and break away into star dust, spinning wildly in the air over Luna until the evening sky was blocked out by all the multicoloured specks.

 _"I'll always love you, Luna.."_ Was his last words as the rest of his body burst into start light.

 ** _"DADDY!"_** Lunas' anguished scream filled the air for miles around, the people that heard it felt their own hearts breaking for the distressed little girl.

That would be the last words her physical body would utter for the next seven years, stuck in her conscious with her fathers dying soul, waiting for the day the time crystal released her back into the world, with a new sense of determination and a love for life, making her way to Fiore for new adventures and to find the other half of her broken soul.

* * *

 **A/N ~**

 **I feel like I should have made it a bit longer but I just couldn't think of anything more to put into it.. Anywayy leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N ~**

So her journey begins! :D I'll need you guys to tell me if I get fight scenes done alright, like if they need work or.. Less work.. If that makes sense? xD

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

X784, Fiore, Oak town, with Gajeel

In the Phantom Lord's guild hall, Gajeel is eating iron when he is interrupted by another member of Phantom Lord congratulating him on his successful attack on Fairy Tail. Gajeel moves his arm to punch him away but stops abruptly when the feeling of a piece of his soul connected to his mate starts resonating again.

Gajeel stands up suddenly; sending his chair crashing to the ground, causing all sound in the guild hall to cease. He turns to the man with a happy grin on his face, making to poor chap blanch in fear, only to pull him by the shoulders into a bone crushing hug. Gajeel then holds him arms length away and says, "I don't give a fuck about what your talking about right now, she's fucking alive!" Then releases the shaking man and strides to the door, "I gotta buy her somethin' shiny!" He then starts laughing hysterically, the sound bouncing around the silent guildhall while the door closes behind him.

"... I wonder who he was talkin' about.." Another guild member asks, turning around from looking at the door to where the guy talking to Gajeel fainted, falling to the floor and hitting his head off the downed chair with a _thud!_

"Yes.. I wonder, indeed.." Master Jose says from the second floor, were he watched the whole spectacle.

* * *

X784, Sin, Time crystal cave

Luna was just released from the time crystal, she has yet to open her eyes. She's just laying there calm as can be, running over what her father said in her conscious when she was in the crystal.

 _~flashback~_

 _Luna opened her eyes to see herself floating in a gigantic space full of soft blue light. As she was turning around something wrapped around her ankle making her squeal and spasm in surprise. Luna looked down and found a black scaled tail, with sharp spikes at the end in a mace like shape, weaving around down past her ankles. As she tried to look over her shoulder, her vision was blocked by more scales, although this time, they were a dark grey and stretched out like skin._

 _She reached up a hand to touch it, it felt cool but also sent a shiver down her spine like touching an extension of herself. "What the hell?" Luna exclaimed in surprise, both at the feel and the pointed nails on her hands._

 _"Watch your language," a familiar voice chuckled from behind her. Luna whirled around and cracked a huge fanged grin at the ethereal body of her father._

 _"Daddy!" She squealed excitedly, unconsciously flapping the new wings on her back to shoot forwards so she could attempt to glomp his snout._

 _"I guess I could call you ryūhime now," Tenebris replied with a soft laugh, tucking her under his wing, that looked nearly identical to her new ones._

 _"What does that mean?" Luna asked popping her head out from under his wing to look him in the eye._

 _"It means dragon princess," Tenebris answered with a fond smile, "when you consumed my soul, it gave you draconic features, like, wings, a tail and those adorable little black scales around your eyes and down your neck."_

 _"How will I be able to see them in here?" Luna asked looking excited._

 _"This is your mind scape, just imagine a mirror," he said, then let out a slightly nervous chuckle, "I should also tell you that your hair has turned crimson.." Tenebris trailed off uncertainly._

 _"I've always wanted red hair!" Luna shouted with a squeal, conjuring up a mirror to look at herself. What she seen made her gasp in awe. Her once sleek inky black hair had turned a bright crimson colour and is standing up in numerous spikes, she has smoky black scales shaped in crescent moons around her eyes, trailing down the sides of her face to her neck; leaving only the front column of creamy white skin exposed. The scales continued flowing down her shoulders in a V connecting with her wings and falling down her spine to connect too her tail. The underside of her tail is a dark grey, like the inside of her wings, but the top side is covered in jagged black scales leading down to the tip, which has the black spiked mace. As for her wings, the outside is covered in hard as steel, but smooth black scales, and at the 'elbow' joint, there in a bone white horn sticking up. "It's so pretty.." Luna whispered in awe._

 _"Yes it is, little ryūhime," Tenebris said softly, "I had anticipated this might happen if you were to consume my soul, so I had your cloak imbedded with an undetectable everlasting glimmer charm, because in the countries leading up to Fiore, people aren't so accepting of anyone with magic." He explained distastefully._

 _"Why are people like that?" Luna asked quizzically after hearing the distaste in his voice._

 _"People fear what they do not know." Tenebris replied simply with a sigh._

 _"Well that's stupid!," Luna replied with a scoff, "if they fear it, they should get to know it!"_

 _"Wise words, from the girl afraid of spiders!" Tenebris said with a snicker._

 _"I do know them! They have eight legs and get to nearly the size of me! It's just icky.." She trailed off in a small pitiful voice._

 _Tenebris let out a booming laugh that seemed to shake the mind scape, "alright I'll tell you what to do for when you get out of here.."_

 _"Wait!" Luna interrupted, "what'll happen to you when I get out!?"_

 _"My soul will get reincarnated to be with Lucidus again, but I'll also take your take-over magic," "what!", "don't worry, you'll be getting a new magic to replace it."_

 _"What's it called?" Luna asked hesitantly._

 _"Soul listening magic, that's my secondary magic, when my soul leaves your body that'll stay with you." Tenebris explained patiently._

 _"But what about my wings and stuff?" She asked quietly._

 _"Those will stay there too. Now can I finish what I was saying in the first place?" Tenebris asked back at her with humour in his voice._

 _"Yeah.. Sorry.." Luna said petulantly._

 _"Yes, yes," Tenebris said, waving her petulant apology away with a swish of his tail, "so when you get out of here, take the coin pouch that's nestled behind the time crystal and then I want you to travel north to the port town and find out what date it is. After you do this, you'll have to get a boat to Bellum, be careful when you get there though. The whole country is in a state of civil war, so skirt the edges until you get to Deseirto. Bring lots of fresh water, it's all a desert, I'd advise going north to the lake over the mountain range, then fly North East over it to get to Joya. That diamond sword from earlier will help you in this country, because Joyas' main export is semi and precious gems, so when you get to a town go to a blacksmith and sell it. Don't worry it's been transported to the crystal as well." Tenebris paused to see if Luna was taking this all in, who seemed to be nodding absently through the whole explanation, "after Joya, continue North until you get to Stella. Stay there for a while, it's the only safe place between Bosco and Iceberg, you'll need to conserve your strength. Also it won't take magic for you to fly, because it's you natural appearance now." Luna nodded again, more in tune with the explanation now, "after resting in Stella, fly North on the border of Bosco and Iceberg up into the country of seven, be careful here, numerous people have been abducted near the border and taken to Bosco for slave trading. Are you following so far?" Tenebris asked when Luna seemed to space out after he said 'slave trading'._

 _"Yeah.. I just don't understand why someone would use people like that." Luna said after she came out of her spacing._

 _"Yeah, humans can be such dirt bags.." Tenebris agreed absently._

 _"But not me, right?" Luna asked, grinning so much her eyes closed with the force of it._

 _"Never you, little ryūhime." Tenebris replied with a hearty chuckle, "alright! Back on track, when you're in seven travel south west and you'll come across the border of Fiore. The first village you come across should be 'beanstalk village'. Get someone to drive you to Oshibana town, dragon slayers have a thing with motion sickness, I've heard."_

 _"Can't I just fly? I'll be in Fiore. It's less dangerous there to use magic than any other country." Luna pointed out validly._

 _"Hmm.. That's true.. Alright, when you get to beanstalk village, go to a magic shop and buy a bottomless back pack. So you can put your cloak and other wares into it.. Make sure it's an anti-theft bag though."_

 _"Okay daddy." Luna replied with a slight laugh._

 _~flashback end~_

"Alright.. Leave for the port town.." Luna said softly as she walked around the crystal, her wings pulled close and her tail swishing through the air behind her, "ah, here's the pouch!" Luna proclaimed exuberantly clipping it to her Vulcan skin belt at her waist.

Luna took to the air, flying around the cave collecting all the bits and pieces of jewellery she made and the presents her father got her for her birthdays over the years, and stuffed them into the bottomless pockets of her dress. When Luna landed again, she pulled on thigh high socks and her knee high leather boots with the steel heels and thick rubber soles. "Now I just need my cloak.. I don't think I'll put it on until I get to the bottom of the mountain though.. I kinda want to glide all the way down." Luna said to herself as she held her cloak over her arm and walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Oh wait!" She suddenly shouted running back in, "I forgot the sword." Luna said with a sweat drop. She attached the scabbard to her belt, making it droop to the left side, "ah? Oh well. I kinda like that style," she said as she walked back to the opening. Luna put a hand over her brow to cast a shadow on her eyes and squinted up at the sky, "Sunny skies.. Slight breeze.. Perfect gliding weather!" She shouted with a grin as she unfolded her wings then took a running jump off the mountain.

'Looks like my adventure is really beginning now daddy...'

* * *

A/N ~

so adventure! I was gonna put more in but felt it was getting too long.. Anyways! Give me some feedback on this, there wasn't any fight scenes but there probably will next chapter!


	4. Chapter 2

A/N ~

new chapter~! :3 read and enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

X784, Sin, port town

Luna is standing at the gates of the port town, looking in and feeling overwhelmed with all the humans around. As she was peering around curiously she spotted a person sitting in a booth looking bored out of his mind. Luna decides to go over so she can ask questions, "Um, hello! Do you know where I get tickets for the boat?" She asks leaning up and peering over the tall desk.

"...huh? Oh! You can buy 'em here, where you headin'?" The man asks reaching down and picking up a log book.

"I need a one way ticket to Bellum." Luna answers cheerfully, glad that she doesn't have to trapeze around the town.

"..you are aware of the civil war, right?" He asks her dubiously.

"Yeah, I'm just passing through to Deseirto after I get to Bellum." Luna answers, not looking up from the travel guide she picked up.

"Are you passing through Deseirto as well or are you staying there?" The man inquired politely, while he typed in the ticket info.

"Passing through. I'm heading to Fiore on an adventure," Luna said with a close lipped smile, "hey is it true there's only four towns in the whole of Deseirto?" She asked looking up from the travel guide she was reading.

"Yeah they're all mining towns. Your ticket will be 500 Jewel." He said sliding her ticket across the desk.

"Awesome," Luna said with a small grin, unclipping the coin pouch from her hip and pulling out a gold coin with J500 on it. As she was placing the coin on the counter she reclipped her pouch and looked up when the man gasped.

"I-I'm sorry Hime-sama! Let me give you a better cabin!" He man exclaimed nervously, fumbling around with the ticket machine and procuring a gold edged ticket for first class.

"Eh?" Luna uttered confusedly. 'Last I checked I wasn't a princess.. Except for daddy's nickname for me..' She thought to herself, slightly dazed.

"Please excuse my negligence, Hime-sama! Would you like an escort through town?" The man asked sweating nervously.

"Uh.. Sure. I've never been here before.. Don't want to get lost..." She replied with a sweat drop and a jittered chuckle.

"Please allow me to escort you, Hime-sama." He said with a hand over his heart and a slight bow.

"O-okay.. Could you lead me to the docks? Or a shop so I can buy a newspaper?" She asked, stepping back slightly.

"Oh course!" He replied with a relieved smile, "the towns shop is in front of the docks, please this way." The man said gesturing Luna to walk in front of him.

'.. I thought _he_ was leading _me_... _'_ She thought, but walked a couple of paces ahead of him. "I must thank you for leading me around," Luna said to him quietly, "I've never been to this town before and all the roads are so confusing..."

"Many new comers think that, Hime-sama. But it's quite easy to get around once you know the street names," he replied with nervous politeness, "Ah, Hime-sama, take a right just up ahead and you'll see the docks, and once you're at them you'll see the shop."

'Maybe if I play this off as roleplaying it'll be easier to handle..' Luna thought to herself as she tried to come up with an answer, "thank you kind sir, you can leave me now."

"Of course, Hime-sama. Here is your ticket." He replied, handing out the ticket palm up with another bow.

Luna thanked him again as she took her ticket and began to walk off. While she was walking to the shop, her dragon slayer hearing picked up on the whispers throughout the plaza,

 _"The lost princess..."_

 _"She has the royal eyes..."_

 _"Our town will begin to prosper with her appearance..."_

 _"Mommy, her eyes are so pretty!"_

 _"Dear, don't point."_

Luna kept up a neutral face as she walked, thinking the whole _'Hime-sama'_ thing was getting abit out of hand. When she opened to door to the shop, a bell sounded over the door while she looked around before flipping the sign on the door to _'closed'._ Lunasighed tiredly, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Came a voice from further into the shop.

Luna sighed again before standing up and replying, "yeah can I get a newspaper from Fiore and one from here?"

"Well Fioreian newspapers are in the back so I'll have to get one, all papers from Sin are just beside the counter here." The clerk answered politely, puttering around behind the counter.

"Thank you ma'am," Luna said with a smile, walking forwards and picking up the first paper to check the date.

 _'22nd of July X784.'_

'A whole seven years, eh?' Luna thinks to herself, panicking slightly.

"Are you traveling to Fiore by any chance?" The clerk asks suddenly, shocking Luna out of her reverie.

"Uh.. Yeah I am." Luna replies walking to stand in front of her across the desk and looking her in the eye. 'Another gasp, hm?' Luna thinks with a sweat drop.

"H-hime-sama, if I may be so bold as to ask, but why are you going there?" She asks with a stammer of nervousness.

"Can you keep a secret? Also what's with all this 'Hime-sama' business?" Luna asks exasperatedly.

"I can.. And it's because you have the royal eyes," she says then looks around the shop double checking for hidden customers and motions Luna behind the counter with her hand, "Come to the back, I'll tell you about it."

Luna followed her after looking for any signs of deception on her face, but finding none. 'Oh well.. If I'm walking into a trap I'm fairly confident I can get out of it.' She thought as she followed the woman through a dimly lit corridor, to a door at the end.

'There's runes on that door..' Luna thought leaning closer and squinting to get a better look, "'Rules are: 1. You must swear yourself to secrecy. 2. All glimmer magics won't work past this point.' Wait! No glimmer magic? But-!"

"No buts, my glimmer will vanish too. It'll come back on when you leave the room, don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile.

"... Don't freak out when you see me okay?" Luna says quietly, not wanting her possible first friend to be afraid of her.

"I promise," she said opening the door and stepping into a darkened room. Luna followed her hesitantly, then jumped in fright when a light turned on and her wings and tail were out. "So let me formally introduce myself," she started with a grin, "Beneveir Lockhart, water mage, at your service." Beneveir said with a sweeping bow. Her appearance now was that of a young woman with short black hair wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"Uh.. Luna nightshade, dragon-human hybrid, darkness dragon slayer. Pleased to meet you." Luna replied with a wavering smile, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Ahh, now I know why your going to Fiore. Well you'll need magical items, step into the underworld of Sin." Beneveir said with a devilish grin, waving her hand towards the shelves packed high with boxes.

"So this is like the black market?" Luna asked, peering around the apparent warehouse in slight awe.

"Yep, we've got everything you'll need from magic colour wheels to ancient zentopian weaponry." Beneveir stated proudly, walking up a row of shelves towards a steel desk in the centre of the huge room.

"I'll need a bottomless backpack and a weapon.. Do you have battle axes? Also can you appraise this sword for me? Oh is there a catalogue? I wanna see what else you have." Luna asked in a rapid fire fashion.

"Whoa kid! Slow down, yeah we have bottomless bags, battle axes, there is a catalogue, and yes I'll have Jarrett appraise your sword." Beneveir replied with a slight chuckle.

"Cool," Luna said unclipping the scabbard from her belt and settling it on the desk.

"This is the catalogue, when you find the items you want write it on this piece of paper. While your doing that, I'll get Jarrett out here for the appraisal." Beneveir said putting a thick magazine on the desk along with a pen and paper.

"Okay," Luna said with a smile sitting in a chair in front of the desk and cracking open the magazine.

When Beneveir returned with Jarrett in tow, Luna had eight items on her list.

 _1\. Black leather studded bottomless backpack_

 _2\. Six foot battle axe with shrinking and light magic abilities_

 _3\. Glimmer magic charm bracelet_

 _4\. 'Little dipper' silver celestial gate key_

 _5\. 'Draco the dragon' purpurite celestial gate key_

 _6\. 'Pegasus' moonstone celestial gate key_

 _7\. 'Blank' celestial gate key_

 _8\. 'Andromeda' fallen celestial gate key_

"That's a load of stuff you want.." Beneveir said with a low whistle.

"I suppose it is.. Oh and a few sorcerers weekly magazines! I wanna read them on my way to Fiore." Luna stated with a fanged grin.

"Heh, alright I'll take the list and look for your stuff. Jarrett here, will be appraising the sword." Beneveir said patting Jarretts' shoulder and walking off down the aisles.

"I should be able to tell where it's from as soon as I look at it, if not it'll cost ya'." Jarrett said with a surprisingly deep voice for someone so thin.

"Sure," Luna replied standing up and moving from the desk so he gets better light.

Jarrett only just picked up the sword and frowned at the weight, thinking it too heavy for a normal sword this size. When he pulled it out of the scabbard, he promptly dropped it back to the desk and looked at Luna in shock, "This is the diamond of Joya. It's a national treasure, it was stolen from the national museum 17 years ago. They have a massive reward for who ever brings it back.. How on earth did you find it?" He asked in a shocked whisper.

Luna looked down, her crimson bangs shadowing her eyes, "That was the sword that was about to deal a killing blow to my father before I took it and stabbed the bastard in the chest." Luna said with a ferocious deep growl, scaring Jarrett into taking a few steps back.

"... What did the man look like?" He asked quietly, trying to find out if the swords robber died by the very blade he went through so much to take.

"He was tall, with tan skin and dark brown hair. He wore a lot of purple.." Luna explained, only to be cut off when Jarrett gasped, 'seriously.. What's with all the gasping? We're gonna run out of oxygen..' She thought with a sweat drop.

"That was Ivan Dreyar! He's the man that stole this sword! And you killed him?! That's why they couldn't apprehend him! Ya'know it was said that he put a dragon lacrima into his own son, who didn't have slayer magic to begin with. He was excommunicated from the guild fairy tail 19 years ago." He finished in a whisper.

"Fairy tail is in Fiore right?" Luna asked looking Jarrett in the eye, "and for the love of God! Don't gasp when you see my eyes, I swear the world will run out of oxygen at this point!" She finished with a huff.

Jarrett looked at her sheepishly, "sorry, it's just the princess of Pergrande kingdom went missing 17 years ago.. You look ten.. And yeah fairy tail is in Fiore."

"I was trapped in a time crystal for 7 years, and maybe I should go to that guild.. I should explain why they'll never see him again.." Luna trailed off thinking of possible outcomes of her saying that to the guild master, it ranges from neutrality, to happiness and then immense anger.

"Just tell 'em and see I suppose? Anyway, you should go to Joya as soon as possible with this sword."

"Yeah I'm heading there anyway.. I gotta walk all the way through Deseirto though.. Can't fly in that heat, it'll crack the skin on my wings."

"You won't need to, there's a railway going through the desert now. What would usually take a months journey on foot, takes a week by train." Jarrett pointed out helpfully.

"That's perfect! Hopefully I don't have motion sickness.. I heard that the dragon slayers have it bad." Luna said with a groan really hoping she doesn't have it.

"We have motion sickness pills here if you want 'em." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes please," Luna says pitifully to him, he just chuckles again and walks off to find them.

"I'm back and I got your stuff!" Beneveir exclaims proudly - that axe is heavy damn it! - dragging a trolley of Lunas items behind her. She huffs loudly when Luna picks up the axe with no strain at all.

"This is good," she says giving it a few experimental swings to test the balance, "I just put some magic in it to get it to shrink yeah?" Luna asks as she holds the axe over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it'll stay small until you pull the magic back out," Beneveir said as Luna shrunk the axe and slipped it into her belt.

"Can you set the glimmer charm to hide my draconic features? I don't know how it works." Luna said with a sheepish smile as she took off her cloak and folded it down small to put in her new bag.

"Of course," Beneveir said with a humorous chuckle, "when you have it on it'll clamp down on your wrist, when you want to take it off again just overload it with your magic. Now, to get the glimmer activated you just put it on your wrist and twist the middle portion to the right, and then to the left to deactivate it. It's a pretty simple design." She explained, handing Luna the bracelet with her characteristics written on it.

"Okay.. Now to just put the keys and magazines in the bag and I'll be all set to go!" Luna said with a grin, placing the key boxes under her cloak in the bag with the magazines over it. When she was done filling it up, Luna closed the flap at the top and tied it in place.

"Don't forget the MS pills." Jarrett said as he walked back to her, a small pill bottle in hand.

"Oh! Before I forget, try opening this blood sealed box. It's sealed with the royal Hirukawa bloodline of Pergrande Kingdom. If you can open it, you can keep what's inside." Beneveir said, handing Luna a box with a family crest on it.

"Alright.." She said and pulled the dagger at her throat to release the chain. Luna cut her thumb and rubbed it on the crest, causing the box to make a sound like clockwork.

When the sound stopped, the box popped open revealing a ring with a ruby set in it and a note. "... Well.. There's all the proof I needed.." Luna said and pulled the ring from the box to examine it closer. Around the edges of the spherical cut ruby, where silver vines all inter connected and wrapped halfway up the jewel. The band itself was a simple silver and looked to be too big for her fingers. "I should put this on a chain.." Luna said as she started rifling through her pockets. "Ah ha!" She suddenly exclaimed, pulling a long chain from her pocket and putting it through the ring so it can go around her neck and tucked into the top of her dress.

"How much is all this?" Luna asked, taking her pouch from her hip.

"Well.. The backpack is 2,000 jewel, battle axe is 5,000, the glimmer charm is 500 and all the keys together are 121,500. For everything 129,000 jewel." Beneveir said after calculating all the numbers.

"Alright," Luna said as she took out the right amount. "I'll be going now, I got a boat to catch!" She proclaimed with a grin reattaching her pouch and the sword to her belt.

"When you get to Fiore, get a communications lacrima. Give me a call whenever you need something not in normal shops. Also take these magic pressure limiters, they're earrings so no one will be the wiser." Beneveir said with a wink.

"I'll walk you out," Jarrett said with a smile before walking through the labyrinth of shelves. When they walked out the door, Luna twisted her bracelet and shivered at the feeling of the magic taking effect.

As she walked out the main door of the shop and into the plaza she flipped the sign back over to _'open'._ The whispers started up again but she just ignored them, clutching at the ring around her neck and her hand holding the note in her pocket.

'Now I just need to get on the boat and then I'll read what the note says.' Luna thought as she walked up the board rail and handed in her first class ticket. The woman collecting tickets punched a hole through it and handed the ticket back pointing Luna over to an attendant, to lead her to her cabin.

After being left in her cabin she lied down on the spacious bed, her hands behind her head with her eyes closed. She sat up abruptly and shakily ran to her bag that she left on a table and looked through it.

'Damn motion sickness..'

* * *

 **A/N ~**

 **i don't know about think chapter.. It's too detailed or something.. Meh.**

 **reviews are love :3**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/n~**

 **I'm super sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I got a serious case of writers block and then I kept getting bombarded with ideas for other stories.. So all so very frustrating xD.**

 **Anywho.. Enjoy this chapter! :3**

* * *

X784, Bellum, Proelium town

Luna practically crawled off the ship when it docked in Proelium town the next day. Turns out, you're supposed to take motion sickness pills before you start feeling sick, so they just made her a lot worse. "Ugh.. Never again!" She exclaims loudly with a groan as she gets to unmoving land.

"Excuse me miss..? Are you alright..?" A timid voice asked from the left of her, causing Luna to wave feebly in agreement.

"Yes," she replies with a groan, "Could you direct me to the train station?" Luna asks as she looks over at the owner of the voice. It was a young man, in his early 20's, with dark blonde hair swept back and to the side, like he was nervously running his hands through it. He was of average height, standing at 5'5", half a head taller than Luna. He also had muddy green eyes and was wearing regular clothes, tattered jeans and a dusty blue T-shirt.

"Yeah, it's just at the end of the docks on the left," he said pointing in the general direction of the station.

"Thanks, man," Luna replied with a half-assed sloppy two fingered salute as she walked off, finally over the motion sickness.

'Maybe I'll activate my soul listening magic on the train..' Luna thought to herself as she strolled towards the end of the docks, 'but then again.. It might burn off the MS pills faster.. Hmm.'

When she arrived at the train station, Luna was pleasantly surprised that there was a few notices around reminding people to take their MS pills before they board the train. 'That's handy.. Not like I'd forget though, seriously don't want to repeat what happened on the boat..' She thought with a mental shudder as she walked to the ticket desk.

"Could I get a one-way to Joya, please?" Luna asked politely, looking up at the woman behind the counter.

"Single cabin or shared?" The woman asked back, leafing through a book, seemingly bored.

"Uh.. What's the difference?" Luna enquires confusedly. The woman heaves a big sigh and finally looks at her, but seems to break out into a nervous sweat when she sees Lunas eyes. 'Don't start with the Hime-sama stuff.. Please..' Luna thinks to herself with a slight wince.

"W-well, a single has its own bathroom facilities a-and the shared doesn't.. And you have t-to share with t-two or three other patrons." She stated nervously, poking her pointer fingers together.

"..I'll take a single." Luna replied simply.

"O-of course! It was a silly question in the first place, Hime-sama! It'll cost 4,000 jewels." She said with a wobbly smile, trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Sure." Luna replied handing over the proffered amount in gold coins. When the woman slid the ticket over, Luna sighed silently, 'First class again, eh? I know this won't happen every time I get transport.. So I can't get used to it..'

"Have a pleasant journey, Hime-sama!" The woman said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, um.. When will the train be leaving?" Luna asks a little sheepishly.

"The train for Joya will be leaving in thirty minutes."

"Alright, thanks again." Luna replied as she turned away, looking for something to do for half an hour. 'A café? Maybe I'll go there..' She thought as she walked towards it. As soon as Luna walked in her dragon senses were bombarded with the heavenly scent of freshly baked cookies and brewed coffee, not that she knew what they were when she walked in. Luna seemed to walk up to the counter in a daze, almost floating on the scents. A soft laugh broke her out of her stupor, only to find that she had pressed her face up to the glass containing the cookies and cakes.

Luna looked at the clerk, smiling sheepishly at her, "Uh.. Can I get one of those round things that smell heavenly and uh.. Milk?"

"You mean a cookie?" She asked back with a raised eyebrow and another laugh.

"Yeah, those things!" Luna said getting excited, wondering if these 'cookies' taste as good as they smell.

"Okay it'll be 150 jewel." The woman told we with a soft smile. Luna handed her a J200 silver coin and told her to keep the change. "I'll bring it over to your table so you get a nice warm fresh cookie." She told her, obviously coming to the conclusion that Luna has never eaten cookies before.

"Cool!" Luna exclaimed with a smile before running over to a table, her axe and sword clanging slightly as she sat. When the woman came over with Lunas cookie and milk, she was so excited, Luna had started bouncing in her seat, nearly full-on vibrating with energy.

"Here you are dear, tell me what you think of it," she asked Luna with a small smile. Luna looked at her and beamed, then stuffed the giant cookie in her mouth, eating more then half of it in one go.

"Caff I geh mawr to goh?" Luna asked her, cheeks puffed out like a hamster.

The woman laughed softly again and nodded, "how many would you like?" She asked, picking up the discarded serving tray. Luna just held up both hands, fingers stretched, indicating ten. "Alright, dear. When you're done come up to the counter and I'll give them to you." She said with a soft smile.

Luna nodded her head, cheeks still stuffed. When the woman was walking away, Luna swallowed then took a gulp of the milk. 'I gotta take the MS pill now so I don't feel bad later..' She thought as she pulled the bottle out of her bag and took a small, faint lilac coloured pill out. After she took it, Luna stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth, gulped down the milk and walked up to the counter with full cheeks again.

"I've got your ten cookies in a bag here," the same woman from before stated with a smile, "it'll be 1,000 jewel." She said as she put the bag on the counter. Luna just nodded and took out two gold coins.

"Express train to Joya departing in ten minuets. I repeat, express train to Joya departing in ten minutes."

Luna waved goodbye to the nice clerk and walked out of the café towards the train, her axe and sword clanging menacingly with each step. She seemed to give off an aura of confidence and power, even though her magical presence has been masked. When she got to the door of the first class carriage, Luna handed the conductor her ticket and was lead to the first cabin. The inside was decorated marvellously, like a small palace bedroom. Solid oak furniture painted white with gold accents, a queen sized bed with puffy blue duck feather down blankets and white pillows and then off to the side there a small kitchenette with a sink, microwave and a mini fridge. Then there's a door leading to a small bathroom with a shower stall, toilet and a wash basin. Beside the bed there's a big window that would give Luna a wonderful view of the desert.

'I should read the note I got with this ring before I forget..' Luna thought to herself as she placed her bag on an end table and sat on the bed. When she took the note out and looked at it, Luna had to do a double take. "This is written in dragon.." She whispered into the silent room, "'Daar prenlon fen jaaril ahtiikdiik nol naan aax/this ring will protect the wearer from any harm.' Hmm.. Maybe I should try put it on? If it's really a protection charm it should resonate with my magic.." When Luna read the note out loud, the sound seemed to vibrate through the room with unseen power.

Luna untucked the chain with the ring on it from under the top of her dress and just looked at it for a few seconds, taking in the swirling vine designs again. 'I don't see any runes written on it.. I wonder if motion sickness would be considered harmful..?' She thought as she took the thin silver chain off from around her neck. 'I didn't notice before.. But it seems to be faintly humming..?' That was when the train suddenly lurched forwards and Lunas stomach decided to go for gold in gymnastics.

Luna groaned and flopped forwards onto her face on the floor. She looked through bleary eyes towards the ring in her hand and hastily put it on her middle finger of her right hand, so it doesn't fall and go under the bed. The ring seemed to ripple and clamp down on her finger, not too tight, just snug; and then a pale blue light flashed through the cabin and she heard "Troia.." Whispered softly in a calm motherly voice. That's when Lunas stomach stopped rolling around under the train.

'I think I'll activate my soul listening magic now.. I'll lie down first incase it hurts..' Luna took off her shoes and crawled up into the middle of the bed and made a sort of nest out of the blankets and pillows, like the one she had in the cave with Tenebris. Luna curled up in a little ball and delved into her mind 'looking' for her second magic. As Luna was searching, she found her dragon slayer magic, it appeared to be a round icon with dragon wings glowing with dark light. 'Better not mess around with that one until I know what I'm doing with it..' Luna just floated aimlessly through the pale blue glow of her subconscious, searching for what might be her second magic. 'Hmm.. Is that it..?' She thought floating closer to a shiny metallic disc with a music note etched into the surface. Luna tapped the surface of the disc to get a mental image of what she'll gain from it. 'Pointed ears.. And I'll be able to hear the music of people's souls, eh..? That's pretty awesome.. And my glimmer will hide my ears until I get to Fiore.. Sweet..' Luna thought with a fanged grin, picking up the disc and absorbing the magic from it. When Luna let go of the disc, she noticed what looked like a chunk of iron with a heart in a circle on it. 'Ah that means my mate..' She thought as she floated over and patted the chunk, when she did, Luna got a rush of emotions that weren't hers flowing through her; happiness, elation, a twinge of sadness and loneliness. 'I wonder why he feels sad..? I can understand the other ones.. I just reached out to his soul for the happiness and elation, then the loneliness because I'm not there.. I wonder what happened..'

* * *

X784, Fiore, Scrapyard

Gajeel was calmly sitting on a pile of scrap metal, wondering what he was going to do since Phantom Lord has been disbanded for starting a guild war.

"Juvia joined the guild recently.. You could join as well if you wanted to." A calm voice stated from behind him, causing him to look around in surprise, only to scowl at Makarov in disdain. Gajeel turned back around and took a locket out of his pocket, one he had bought for his future mate, and looked at the vines etched around a small sapphire gem in the centre, sighing wistfully.

"Why would you say that, old man? I destroyed your guildhall and tortured four of your members." Gajeel replied grumpily, not looking up from the locket that he held softly in his hand.

"I cannot watch a man fall into darkness from loneliness," Makarov said, holding out a hand for Gajeel, "I'm not giving you salvation, only a guiding light."

Gajeel turned and looked at him again then to his hand and back to his face, "Maybe if I join a guild I'll be able to find her.." He said softly, shaking Makarovs hand.

"Who, my boy?" Makarov asked confusedly, leading the way out of the scrapyard.

Gajeel looks up at the blue sky above him, rubbing comforting circles at the middle of his chest where he felt a jolt of emotions from the incomplete mate bond; excitement, happiness, a few stirrings of love and confusion, he sighs wistfully again before looking down at the short man beside him, "My mate.."

Makarov stops short in alarm looking up at Gajeel with large shocked eyes, "Did she go missing?" He asks stirrings of panic rising in his dark eyes.

"I haven't found her yet.. She might have gotten lost though.. It feels like she's very far away.." Gajeel says as he continues walking, gently putting the locket back in his pocket.

"The guild could definitely help you find her," Makarov said with relief evident in his voice, 'cause if a mated slayer goes missing, the one searching could go insane. Not knowing what's happening can do that to a person.

"That's the type of thing I'll have to do on my own." Gajeel says gruffly, ending the conversation.

'I'll definitely find you someday..'

* * *

Back with Luna, just past the Deseirto/Bellum border

Luna is still floating in her subconscious, looking to see if the elements for her Kin is floating around. As she gets deeper into her mind, Luna finds a flame, a lightning bolt and a cloud relatively close to each other, Luna drifts over to the cloud and looks at it closely, noting the calming waves that come off it and the small purple flame in the middle, not connected, just floating in the confines of the cloud. 'Hm.. I'm gonna guess the cloud is a girl.. And clouds would represent the sky.. So a sky dragon slayer? It might be Grandines daughter that daddy told me about..' Luna frowned slightly when a sudden sad wave came off the cloud, "I'm going to hug this cloud and give it lots of happiness and love!" She says out loud and floats over to it, gathering all the wisps to hug the cloud close and send happy feelings to her Kin connected to it.

The sadness ended abruptly to be replaced with a giddy sort of happiness, and the cloud started vibrating with excited energy. 'Aww cute little cloud..' Luna thinks with a large smile nuzzling her cheek into the strangely solid cloud. 'That's so weird..' Luna thinks when the cloud gains a slightly pink hue. She pats the cloud goodbye then goes over to the flame. 'This is my mind scape.. Will it hurt if I touch it..?' Luna thinks then just shrugs and goes with it.

Luna lets out a startled laugh when the oddly affectionate flame rolls around her outstretched fingers and runs up her arm. She didn't even have to touch the flame to know its emotions, the whole thing was just screaming EXCITED. When it came down her other arm and sat in her hand, Luna got a closer look to see two golden keys suspended in the flame. 'Another unmated Kin.. A fire dragon slayer.. Daddy said he's just like his dragon parent Igneel.. So childish and always wanting to fight..' She thought with a light laugh. Luna nuzzled the flame then went over to the lightning bolt.

'This one feels agitated.. And it has a suspended demon claw inside it.. Will I try make them feel happy? That anger seems to go all the way through.. Hm I'll just do it..' Luna tentatively reached her hand out towards the lightning and gasped at the feeling of loneliness and betrayal under the anger. She carefully gathered the lightning bolt and nuzzled it with all the affection she could muster, laughing sadly at the feeling of shock she got. It seemed like the bolt was slightly afraid of showing any other emotions but there was a tentative feeling of happiness and affection slowly chipping away at the loneliness and betrayal. "I'm gonna call you sparky-nii for now cause I don't know your name." Luna laughed boisterously when the bolt faded from bright yellow to sunset pink, "The cloud I'll call nimbus-chan, and the flame.. Hm.. Flames remind me of summer, so I'll call you Natsu-nii!" Luna laughed will she was surrounded by three of her Kins' elements, feeling extremely happy that their elemental souls didn't reject her for being the darkness element.

'There's something I'm missing here..' She thought while she tapped her chin with her forefinger. Luna hummed while she looked around and let out an 'ah-ha!' when she seen an image wavering in and out of focus over to the right. Luna looked back at the chunk of iron and went over to nuzzle it, "I'll call you Fe-koi, cause Fe is the chemical compound for iron and 'koi' means love. I wonder if your like what daddy said Metalicana is like.." She smiled brightly when the iron got warmer and placed a kiss on the top of it, feeling the affection washing over her before going towards the wavering image.

When Luna got close enough to see, she gasped in awe, it was just so beautiful, it was a belladonna flower with a snake wrapped around the stem. She was weary about getting closer, considering the feeling coming off the flower was one of hostility. Luna decided she was just going to go with the trend and reach out for the flower. When her hand got within grasping distance, she stopped moving and let the snake smell her for threats, when the little purple snake pulled away and dipped its head slightly, Luna took a step closer and grasped the stem of the flower. Nothing happened at first, but then the smallest trickle of sadness flowed over her.. Before a literal dam broke and memories rushed into her head from the flower.

'The tower... Cubelios... Macbeth, Sorano, Richard, Sawyer... Jellal... Brain... Nirvana... Fighting Fairytail... Cubelios missing... Erik...' When the memory rush stopped, Luna was bawling her eyes out, nuzzling the flower close with the mini-Cubelios wrapped around her wrist. "I'm so sorry, Erik-nii." Luna just kept repeating the sentence over and over, not realising that there was a wave a reassurance coming off the flower, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Luna.."

"Who's there?" Luna sniffled slightly rubbing a fist over her eyes to try stop the tears.

"'Erik-nii'," the voice replied with a small chuckle, "I got your memories too. I'm sorry about your dad.."

"I'll be okay.. I've already dealt with his murderers.. Bringing the sword back to Joya to claim the reward on it." Luna replied with a tremulous smile. Lunas newly pointed ear twitched suddenly, the noises from the waking world filtering in, screams or terror, demands for valuables, hostage situations. "Seems there's bandits on the train.. I gotta deal with that, I'll talk to you later, Erik-nii."

"Yeah, you go handle that," he replied with a chuckle.

"Bye bye," Luna said as she nuzzled the flower with her cheek again, letting it go to float closer to her other Kins' soul elementals.

Luna opened her eyes slowly, quickly scanning the room and resting an eye on the bandit about to be electrocuted with the anti-theft charm on her bag. She chuckled darkly when the guy let out a loud yelp of pain and used it as a distraction to pull the sword from the scabbard still on her belt. Luna shot forward and trusted the tip of the sword into the back of his neck, severing his spine and poking out the front of his throat, cutting his Adam's apple in half.

Luna then used the sword to steer the dead body in the direction of the door and sent a hard kick into the centre of his back, causing him to fly out the door and crack the dead mans skull open on the wall outside. Luna rushed to put her shoes on before bolting out the door and heading up toward the engine, to ask the conductor what was going on.

When Luna got up to the engine room, the conductor was hog tied on the floor with two bandits standing over him with their back to the door. She grinned a feral grin and silently positioned her sword at ones back, so when she plunged it forwards it would slip through the sixth and seventh thoracic vertebra sending gel-like nucleus into the surrounding muscles and deteriorate them, while in the left hand she gathered magic around her fingers, covering them in darkness and poison from the snake tattoo that Luna only noticed.

'Huh? Can I use poison magic now..? Does that mean I have to eat poison..? Eh I'll find out later..' Luna thought as she leapt forward slashing and stabbing. She looked contemplatively at the man on the left, considering his back started to melt where she slashed him with her claws. 'Weird..' She turned to the conductor and untied him, sheathing her sword as he scrambled up rubbing his wrists.

"What's going on here?" Luna asked in an authoritative voice, subconsciously drawing herself up straighter in an intimidating stance.

"T-they said they were looking for the m-magical creature on the train.. But there isn't any.. R-right?" He asked fearfully, cowering slightly behind the conductor seat.

"There is.." Luna replied with a deep growl, sounding like stones grinding together.

"D-do you know where it is?" He asked, cowering further behind the chair when she turned to look at him with her ecliptic eyes.

"Not 'it', me." Luna said, ending in an even deeper growl, sounding like a full dragon. The conductor let out a whimper fully crouching behind the chair, peering fearfully over the top with eyes full of terror. Luna scoffed slightly and turned on her heel, heading out of the engine room. Her heavy footsteps sounding like thunder with lightning striking fear straight into his heart.

As Luna was walking through the first class carriage, she picked up the sounds of a struggle in the farthest room from her own.

"No! Stop! HELP ME!"

"C'mon lady, just have some fun with me and my boys.." A mans voice trailed off into sinister chuckles, echoed by fearful cries and and sounds of tearing clothes.

Luna sent magic down her legs for a bust of speed, shadows trailing off her in afterimages. When she burst through into the room, the door flew of the hinges and took out two men, knocking them unconscious and smashing through the window into the dessert beyond. Luna took one look and the woman, seen the tear down the front of her expensive dress and leapt into action. The four remaining men in the room looked shocked, until the sound of Lunas' sword coming out of its sheath cut through the air. But even as the prepared their weapons, it was already too late. One man was sliced through the stomach deep enough for his bowels to spill out, but before they could even touch the floor he was kicked out the broken window, guts tangled to a shard of broken glass like a morbid victory banner.

Luna turned to the woman and caught her eye, "Turn around, you really don't wanna see what's gonna happen here." She nodded with a whimper and hid behind the bed, taking the duvet and rolling herself up like a burrito. Luna turned back towards the men and dashes forwards, slashing her sword in a wide arc and beheading two of them.

"You bitch!" The leader screeches in fury, rushing towards Luna with a dagger raised high over his head, going for a downward slash at her shoulder, hoping to sever her arm. As soon as the blade was a fraction of a millimetre away from touching the skin on her shoulder, the ring on Lunas' finger let out a blast of magical energy, sending the leader of the little group out the window, following his lackeys to his demise.

"You can come out now," Luna called out to the woman behind the bed after she put the two remaining bodies in a time suspended shadow dimension, too be handed over to the authorities at a later date.

"T-thank you.. Um..?" She asked slightly slithering out from behind the bed, 'Now that I'm actually looking at her she's only a year or two older than me..'

"Luna nightshade... You have magic." She introduced herself and stated bluntly.

"I-I'm Kinana... A-are you going to tell on me..?" She asked fearfully still wrapped up in the duvet.

"Why would I do that when I use magic too?" Luna replied with a fanged grin and a peace sign, "There also appears to be a block on you.. I don't know if it's memories or some of your magic..."

"I-it's my memories! I don't know how I ended up in Sin.. And when I get really angry I turn into a snake.." Kinana replied looking at the floor bashfully.

"Hm.. Go up to my room, it's number one. Bring your bedding and bags. I'll remove the block on you, and I think I know someone who wants to meet you... I could be wrong but I don't think I am.." Luna said, trailing off thoughtfully.

"T-the first room is for royalty!" Kinana exclaimed, sounding scandalised.

"Yeah.. I guess I am.." Luna said with a sheepish chuckle, "Go, I need to take out the rest of these fuckers." She said turning around and heading to the ruined door. Kinana just gawked at her, moving around the blood stained room robotically.

•time skip•

•all them bandits are gone•

When Luna arrived back at her room, she was bloody and rumpled and Kinana was nervously flitting around the room. "I'm gonna have a shower, eat something to calm yourself down." Luna said making Kinana jump a foot in the air from where she stopped moving at the window.

"O-okay.. Who's this person that wanted to meet me?"

"Erik-nii, he had a snake when he was younger.. Her name was Cubelios. I can sense the curse on you along with a memory block... I'll break both of them when I get out of the shower, okay?" Luna said kindly to the still shaken up girl, making her way towards the small bathroom, snagging her bag on the way.

"Okay.." Kinana replied, gingerly sitting down on the edge of Lunas bed.

'Ooooh.. Complimentary watermelon shampoo..' Luna thought appreciatively, eyeing the shampoo bottle shaped like a wedge of watermelon. Luna picked up a scentless generic body wash and watched as the water ran down her developing body in pink rivulets, until they turned clear, then began washing the scent of blood off. When Luna had rinsed the suds off she grabbed the shampoo, just looking at the bottle for a while, 'I'm gonna get them to bring more of these to my room tomorrow..'

When Luna had finished showering, she put her bloodied dress in the sink to soak before pulling on shorts and a large T-shirt. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Luna turned of the glimmer and winced when her tail bashed off the glass door to the shower, swinging around madly; like it was glad to be free of its magical confinement.

Kinana jumped at the loud sound and nearly fainted at the sight of the wings and tail, going and interesting shade of off-white, "Hey, are you okay?" Luna asked her worriedly, thinking she might be sick.

"I-I'm fine.. Um.. Why do you have wings..?" Kinana asked feebly, clearly flailing for something to say.

"I'll tell you after you get changed, there's extra clothes in my bag, they'll fit you." Luna said as she strolled over and sat in the lotus position in the middle of her crumpled bed.

"Ah.. Okay.." Kinana replied walking over to Lunas bag and taking the same clothes as Luna has on and walking to the bathroom, "Um.. How will you take away my c-curse?" She asked hovering around the bathroom door.

"All will be explained when you get changed." Luna replied opening one eye to look at her, causing Kinana to flinch subtly. She nodded mutely and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her.

'Jeez.. She's so jumpy.. And I even showered first to calm her down! An enemy wouldn't do that..' Luna sighed inaudibly, getting up and walking over to her bag, pulling out a script pen from the front pocket. 'When I'm removing the curse it might end up opening her second origin.. So I'll put a silencing rune on her.. Don't want the whole train down here..' She let out a hollow chuckle while she walked back to the bed and plopped down comfortably, trying to pull up that mental connection she felt being established with her new brother.

"Hey.. Erik-nii.. You there?"

"..-eh I'm here.." He replied, his voice sounding far away or under water.

"I have a surprise for you!" Luna said excitedly, you could practically see the little floating anime hearts around her.

"Uhm.. What's that?" Cobra said a little sceptically.

"I think I found Cubelios!" Luna replied, excitement radiating off her in waves.

"What?!" Cobra asked and then nothing but silence.

"Uhm, I found a girl on the train, I can feel a curse and mental block on her, and she smells like a snake." Luna answered still feeling happy about nearly helping her Erik-nii.

Luna abruptly got all her senses assaulted with Cobras feelings; tentative happiness, slight affection, longing, and the longer they were rushing around the stronger they got, "Do you know how to break the curse..?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Of course I do!" Luna said with a nervous chuckle, "It might open her second origin though.. So don't get mad if she gets hurt! When it's over I'm gonna bring her into my mind scape so she can talk to you. Also quick question."

"I can't do anything about that now.. And alright ask away." He answered not even having to say anything about wanting to talk to her.

"Joya. Magic friendly or non magic friendly?" Luna asked in all seriousness.

"The whole of Ishgar is magic friendly.. I hear the southern countries are more afraid of people with magic. Enca is the most afraid though.. Their fear has morphed to irrational hatred."

"Huh.. So I don't have to hide?" Luna asked sceptically, wanting to believe but not hope to much.

"No, I'd keep a look out for your magical pressure though."

"Awesome! Daddy must have been talking about the dragons then, cause he said magic isn't welcome anywhere but Fiore." Luna said happily at the start but finishing in a despondent tone. She let out a startled yelp when she was abruptly pulled into her mind scape, in front of Cobras belladonna flower. Luna looked around quizzically before settling her gaze on the flower. Then nearly chocked on her spit in surprise. There was a little purple snake in the centre of the flower acting as the stamen.

"Luna?! What happened?" Cobra asked worriedly, surprising himself with his 'over-protective brother' mode.

"Heh.. I just got pulled into my mind scape abruptly, got a bit of a shock at what I found though.." Luna trailed off chuckling sheepishly and rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah?" Cobra said in a questioning tone.

"I'll tell you when I bring Kinana! Heh heh... I'm gonna go now to brake a curse." Luna said as she opened her eyes to her cabin.

Kinana was standing in the bathroom doorway, fiddling with her hand in a nervous gesture, "U-um... Luna-san..?"

"Come over here," Luna said patting the bed beside her, scooting over to make room while her tail swished behind her, "I'm going to lift your curse.. But you need to lay down."

"O-okay.." Kinana said timidly, shuffling over to the bed slowly.

Luna scooted to the side some more while the shy girl lay down, stiff as a board beside her, "I'll put a silencing rune on you, just in case it hurts."

Kinana looked up at her in alarm, shifting to dash away if Luna does anything threatening. Luna gently grasps Kinanas forehead and pushes until she's lying down again.

"I'm gonna start now," Luna says picking up the script pen and twirling it deftly in her fingers before bringing the writing part to the purple haired girls throat, "Silence.." She intones writing the runes directly on her voice box. Then, Luna begins writing purification runes from her collar bone down to Kinanas belly, moving the t-shirt around to see her skin. When Luna finished writing the runes, she carefully looks over the spell, checking everything is correct, "This might open your second origin, so... It'll probably hurt." Luna says with a far too innocent grin.

"Activate..." She speaks softly causing the magic to start working.

Kinanas mouth was open in a silent scream, straining against the silencing rune on her throat. She couldn't help it! The pain going through her body seemed to start in her soul, working through her veins with freezing fire. Luna shot up from the bed when she sensed the rune keeping Kinana quiet starting to crack, dashing over to the other side of the room with a bed pillow to hide behind the counter of the small kitchenette, practically crushing the pillow into her ears so the inevitable sound doesn't deafen her.

The rune shattered.

And the screaming began.

* * *

 **A/n~**

 **Again, super sorry for being late with this -_- anyway! So, this story is going on a hiatus for a 'little' while (see the things around little? That means it'll be more than a 'little' while!), I will continue this story. I'm just starting to write a new one and I've never been that good at multitasking xD**

 **btw I need a small bit of help with this next story.. Well not really help just feedback for if its good xD**

 **synopsis: a Naruto/Fairytail x-over, with a OC!Sakura!Lucy, so an OC inserted into Sakura and then inserted into Lucy-as Sakura-with Sakuras chakra network along with her abilities (canon and OC oriented) first arc will be Lucy telling a dying Layla of her second life up to her death. Then it's canon until it eventually deviates. Sooooo thoughts?**

 **Favourite and Review this chapter anyway, telling me if any things spelt wrong and such, considering I have no beta I'd say I'm doing fairly well xD**

 **Reviews are love ~**


End file.
